1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving apparatuses and receiving methods, broadcasting apparatuses and broadcasting methods, information processing apparatuses and information processing methods, bidirectional communication systems and bidirectional communication methods, and providing media, and more particularly, to a receiving apparatus and a receiving method, a broadcasting apparatus and a broadcasting method, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, a bidirectional communication system and a bidirectional communication method, and a providing medium which allow additional information corresponding to a real-time response from a viewer concerning a television broadcasting program to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in television broadcasting, a broadcasting station unidirectionally transmits programs created by the station to viewers and the viewers just view the programs in a passive manner.
Recently, cable-television broadcasting services have been widespread. With the use of cable networks, not only a broadcasting station sends programs to viewers but also the viewers can send back predetermined information to the broadcasting station, if necessary. Therefore, bidirectional communication services, such as a viewer-participating program, an electronic program guide corresponding to the viewer's preference, on-line shopping, and electronic direct mail, can be implemented.
As an existing bidirectional communication service, an IT vision has been used in which the viewer can send predetermined information to a broadcasting station by using a public telephone line.
Since a service screen (GUI: graphic user interface) in the existing bidirectional communication service provides a menu, however, the viewer can just select one among items prepared in advance by the broadcasting station. Therefore, if the viewer is interested in a person, a thing, or music which appears in the program or the commercial being broadcasted, the viewer cannot send preference information in real time, that is, preference information concerning the person, the thing, or the music “which is now appearing on or with the screen.”
The preference information of the viewer concerning the person, the thing, or the music which is appearing “on or with the program or the commercial being transmitted” is important for the broadcasting station to create programs, but the broadcasting station cannot obtain the preference information.